


Loving You

by sirmioneforever



Series: Hermione/Sirius rarepair_shorts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Hermione choose not to be together to save their relationships with Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving You

**Author's Note:**

>  Beta'd by r_aggarwal

Hermione felt a smile grace her lips when she saw him play with Teddy and knew he would make a wonderful father someday. Unfortunately, he would never father her children, even though they loved each other.

  
She could remember them talking about it and making the decision to stay away from each other.

  
_Sirius closed his eyes as he spoke. “We can’t keep skirting around the issue Hermione. I love you, but I can’t lose Harry... and neither can you. I want the both of you in my life, but we both know he won’t like us together. &rdquo _   


  
_They were sitting opposite each other in their usual chairs in the library. It had always been a sort of haven for them, a place they could meet, away from prying eyes._   


  
_“I know.” Hermione sighed. She was usually full of ideas about what they could do, but this time she agreed. She knew Harry would be uncomfortable with them having a relationship; he had said something to that effect before._   


  
_“I think we should spend a little time away from each other. Not much,” he added hastily, seeing the look in Hermione’s eyes. “Just enough to distance ourselves, we’ll always see each other on Sundays at the Burrow.”_   


  
Coming out of the memory she felt someone standing next to her.

  
“When are you going to tell him?” Harry asked.

  
“Tell who, what?” Hermione asked in return.

  
“Tell Sirius that you love him.” Harry answered.

  
Hermione turned at looked at him, stunned. “H-how d-did you know?” She stuttered.

  
“You always have an enormous smile on your face when he’s around. It doesn’t take a genius to figure it out – and it doesn’t take much to see that he feels the same way.”

  
“How long have you known?” she asked curiously.

  
“Long enough. Why haven’t you done anything about it?”

  
“We thought you would be uncomfortable with us being together. We didn’t want to lose you.”

  
“We? So Sirius already knows then? You won’t lose me because you fall in love Hermione – even if it is with Sirius. All I want is for my friends and family to be happy. You and Sirius have my blessing.  Now, go and get your man.” Harry said. He was touched that Hermione and Sirius had thought about he would react, but he would never keep them from true happiness. He watched as Hermione kissed him and knew that it would last.


End file.
